cyborgs attack
by jj89guy
Summary: its when raiden from metel gear . world was taken over with snake alive. And them a portal opns and release smasher . In smash world is under attack. Also a bit of rise of the guardians pls only positive review
1. Chapter 1

WHO RAIDEN FROM METEL GEAR TOON LINK FROM ZELDA THE WIND WAKER … IKE FROM FIRE ENMBELM

WHAT CYBORGS TAKE OVER

WHEN YEAR 4000 

WHY RAIDEN OPENS A PORTAL FOR HELP FROM OUT SIDE UNVERSES

How metel gear happend


	2. part one

Raiden was getting hunted down like usually but this time it was half alive he wonder what could be chase him he ran up on top of a tree fired a laser at what appeared to be a t rex but with some tech gear .. what the heck this thought raiden not even a single effect on this then the trex yelled show your self human I eat up and I kill you so fast it wont even hurt your puny plasmas ray that you found will be nothing compared to my wraith .. Raiden pulled out a cigar well this should be fun I suppose he jumped down but the knife leg he had got stucked to the ground the trex gazed from far well loke at the little rat ahahhahaahahah this will be fun raiden gazed at him he pulled it out quickly and then slashed him fast don't underestimate me … the trex laughed all right I let you live on one conation you work for me … raiden laughed you're a foolish dinosaur …. What heck is that a portal happened to appear … meanwhile in the portal link charged at ike . ike parried and low sweeped link than gandorf jump and shot a massive dark engry ball at them … falco in his space ship fire at them .. then ike pulled out his sword called rangnall and swepte gandorf of his feet falco fired his cannon .. yahoo best pilot in the galaxy im number one ya then link shot a arrow through the wing sheld … falco said darn it eject eject now .. falco land out of his ship on top of a roof … gandorf blew up the building then falco jump down and cut gandorf with his spiked wings … hey ganondork come this should fun ..well link was face ike Falco was fighting gandorf … link shot a fire arrow ike jumped and slashed down on link and wound his left arm then link punched ike in the gut … but ike was strong it didn't hurt him then ike punched link .. link fell down ….. falco and ganorf battle falco was running toward him he low sweeped . but gandorf was quick he doged it grab falco leg and throw him at his own tank … falco pulled of a cannon and fired at ganon dorf and gandorf was mad but not wounded he lauged ahahahahahaahahahah you fool u stupid bird I kill you within three seconds … falco laughed he ran one he kicked him gandorf doged two falco said while said well turn around and slashing gandorf with his wings .. then gandorf on one knee lauged he caused a dark engry aura and zapped falco … three he said well falco was lying on the ground then ike saw ganodorf he charged slashed him gandorf laughed well you are quite skilled deafeat link I hand you that but can you beat me gandorf punched ike .. ike laughed and slashed his sword and gandorf .. smiled im stonger than I used to be I became pure darkness he took over ike body .. hahahah this is power .. gandorf laughed my new name is ganike ….. he looked like ike all though now he had white hair a red sword and a black night amor … hahaha than ganike saw the portal a new unverse awaits … ganike jumped in the portal … link and falco saw what happed .. falco said allright lets settle this after said falco with a wink


	3. part 2

Link glaced at falco right gandorf will fall … falco and link jumped in ….. meanwhile raiden what the heck ganike is the name I crush the dinosaur laughed . he charged I rule this planet … ganike slashed him … help he scream cuff out oil … dam .. .. ganike said you serve me now .. trex scared said ya … ganike looked at raiden … ps ganike has the powers of gandorf and the skills of ike .. back to the story . raiden paused I don't know who you are but its crazy what your doing there army of these thing he just one of the many ganike laughed duh im not fool ganike lauged now if don't mind scram if your not gonna fight … raiden charged he jump and try to slash him with his knife leg . ganike laughed doged slashed off the leg my blade screamer is more than your intire body … ..

yes gandorf renamed his blade

raiden dint know what to do he had the power of a god he unstop he said he shot a smoked bomb . well ganike stood still looking at the ground with his red eyes …. .. raiden actave ecape pod 300 … some how a pod crashed were raiden was but right in front of him … he crawled in .. the cove he said in flew up and dispeard ….. 3 hours later … link and falco show up what the were is he .. it appears were late falco said .. link said duh .. he was only 3 seconds head … falco sit down on one knee link there proplem .. my life decter scan the planet there only 0000000000.5 percent on this planet out 7.654 .. holy crud what happen … falco said .. link all confused what to you mean .. falco looked earth on this planet is no more …. Link we have to find the five and too bad it does not say were they are said falco … if rebellion under ground . said link … link gazed at the forest he was in … falco said okay so how to we get under … link screw that .. how to we go home … falco looked were the portal was but it was gone … cracker snapper he said also what the hell falco was mad were stuck here … link said maybe were a supposed to help … falco said I guesss we help first I only got three shots … link felt arrows one he said … falco laughed this should be exciting …. Back were raiden is . there were 3 kids .. raidens back said the muscular boy .. the twin girls said uncle raiden … the muscular boy was 14 .. the twins were 9 .. the muscular boy named was jack he was there big brother they meet raiden well they were running away from jupter the big trictops that walks on two feet he carryes a x saber and lighting rings he missing one horn …. Were the boss said raiden .. outsaid said jack have a cigar … raiden crawled to the boss named snake .. snake its just got worse .. what happen .. rember the tale you told me back when I first become raiden you told about smash bros .. snake said ya … raiden said well the knight ike here but his hair white his sword red … . werid also like how jack looks like you when you were a kid and same name .. his sisters rose and Emily they no nothing about whats happen they were to young to rember jack keep them safe … snake said I repair the leg there two very powerfull souls in the forest you just came out of if I at to guess more smashers … raiden said dam not if there evil … snake said relax lets hope its not gandorf or bowser … wairo he stinks that's about all


	4. Chapter 3

master hand sent fox Zelda and marth to find there friends . marth walk up to Zelda it's okay gandorf would not be able to hurt them there to strong trust me he said. Zelda smiled .thanks .. Else were jack frost and Elsa were fighting Jonny flames jack twin but red sweeter and fire sword and pitch . jack said Jonny stop this madnesses . I can't rember the sun saved me he said I have a lot of rage . he became pure fire I think he is right than he charged at jack . jack made a ice wall and blocked him . he burned through it . than Elsa zaped him . but pitch caught the blast and shot it back at her funny miss queen of erndell your was just destroyed because of me hahahahhahahahahaaahaa then a portal came it sucked up jack Elsa than Jonny and pitch . back were fox and his group they were walking through a forest fox heard some he walked up ahead he looked around than he felt snow on his shoulder he looked up he saw jack he fell on him . jack said were am I . marth said smash village . and then fox said get the fuck me .jack opps sorry than he looked around elsa he yelled . . but no awserd dam it said I have to go . fox said first get the fuck off me . than jack said right he got off . fox got up put his hand and shakes jack hands . is it me or its chilly fox said . jack smiled thats me . I'm jack frost .. Fox laughed stop your so funny . jack said no its true . fox said prove it he jump back and jumped kick . jack took his staff and caught his leg and throw him but fox while in the air changed course and flew toward jack . jack laughed and made a ice wall .but fox was so fast and strong he broke it 


	5. Chapter 5

marth grabed fox enough fox thats not right . fox yawned your boring okay yawned . marth stuck his hand out need some help. . jack acceapte . you guys help me find elsa . please . marth smiled right . fox said guy we have misson dumbass . marth looked at him call me that one more time and i feed you to my pet grifin .. fox laughed ya right.

marth was mad at him your a dick you know that . fox smiled thanks . . meanwhile were bowser is . i tired of master hand force us to fight cook . wario said ya your right with a fart . bowser grabed him . enough . wario said okay sorry .. then a portal opened pitch fell out were am i . he said . bowser said in my castle rudely inturtpting my plan of world dontion . pitch smiled upon hearing thoses words . mind if i help . bowser smiled hahahhahahahq and it begans .pitch then said what to you have planed . bowser said nothing. pitch good idoits like are brutes fwollow my orders exacllt . pitch made a army of nightmare horses . now were is there leader i will strike into his heart he lauged . bowser smiled wario laughed . meanwhile . marth said lets split up and find them . fox with me zelda take jack . two mins . later . zelda said jack are you in this elsa dateing . jack laughed na were just partners were both gurdans of the world . zelda smiled . thats good you must care about her alot . ya she lilke a sister to me . zelda smiled . . jack said whats up with that fox guy . zelda frowned . fox hasent been same every since master hand welcomed in his arch enemy wolf .really said jack . zelda said ya we all worship him he very powerfull . i wish one day i could be that skilled . jack smiled you could . with a wink . zelda blushed really . than jack said ya i help . he walk towards her here take my hand will fly on some ice toghthere . zelda smilef she grabed his hand jack was hold her will fly on ice . zelda said its beautful . jack smiled thanks . zelda but her hands around his cheeks and slowly kissed him


	6. Chapter 6

now back to falco and link . . link lets head into town there bound to be some ammo . link agreed . well they walked . falco asked link about gandorf. hey link gandorf has he allows been able to this . link frowned no he stonger now too stong . falco laughed . you really think so. link said he has ike stregth and skills . plus his evil master mind plus demon like powers . falco winked dont . .worry we got this . link somewhat scared . falco was happy a good fight was about to happen . were snake is . snake said rainden you cant go alone anymore . raiden said snake your too old well he was getting patch up . i know but . creek what was that . jack come out . orderd snake . jack . i help . snake said out of the queotion . but . no . then jack appears to have two blades stick out of his arms . snake shockes said how did you get thoes . jack well we running were not allwaya good we were basic dna weopns they made into there super solider but i ecaped . snake said why dint you tell me boy . jack said i was scarex you wont haved saved us . raiden said well that solves are partner soltion . jack smiled . snake said no he has no training . jack smiled . 2 mothes acutally .snake laughed to you think that will be enough . jack . angry left . raiden tured his head indispointment . snake said its for his safty . raden said give the boy a chance . ... meanwhile ganike was meeting ra . ra was a goldin bird mixed with a man ganike walk up to ra hey you the boss . ra lauged ya . ganike said i changlage you . ra said if win what i get .ganike said live . ra laughed he instille appeard in front of him and punced hin .ganike laughed he became pure darkness thats it ra jump bAck and shot a massive fire ball . ganike swepte it back . ra caught it shot again and telport behind ganike . ganike . ra punch im the air push him into the fire ball . ganike laughed he came out smileing haha . ra transformed have lightin aura and massive abs his head was still a bird. but body was human still but musclar . he charged conting punching him . ganike laughed your good . ra flew up and shot a massive fire ball . ganike shot it back . ra to slow to catch fell dam he said well bleeding . ganike i will make you one with me ra . ra did not underatand . then aura dark aura was souround him what hell he said . ganike smiled its a privlage .ra punching the darkness . enough ganike said your too weak aceapte your fate . ra was pushed down nooooooooooooooooooooooooooi he yelled . the ganike grow golden wings and became 7.9 foot no longer 5.9. he said im am raganike he yelled adress has that the dino cyber army bowed am im now more musclar . the main genral jumpter . said lord raganike what to we to about the two wonder around falcon city . raganike laughed i. got enjoy more play things who are. they . than he senses there presents becuse of ra powers . link and falco . than a vilorapter wear a rope white and a giant red left eye . my lord i recomend sent me the scorcer . . raganike said no i need to help me find these rebellons . sent the pack . jumpter said open cages he yelled . a giant bull opend three cages . a big black werowolf with a eye patch came said my lord . take your pack of white wolfs and kill them . he howled bunch of ordanry but there was three among them who stood out a white werewolf with a sword hand. and red eyes named sam the devourer . the next was a white wolf with a. leather jacket and sun glasses and headphones . he had a sonic screech . named echo and bruno a giant white wolf with a mace he was 34 feet and his mace was 17 feet they howled finally i been waiting said. echo . same sam . and bruno just grunted . there leader was named howl lets go and they were gone . . were falco and link are falco and link. were walking so falco link said you nevr want to form your own group . falco smiled na i love winning thats all i aint smart enough. then falco saw a gun shop all right . . he walked in he found a laser pistol and a a baseball bat that was yellow lighting exctepte the handle bar . he paid him with a 356 hanle coupon it was a coupon that changes the curncy into the planet curncy. the shop owner was a chemlon with a scar on his face he was orange he would see flys go bye he eat them . falco laughed . see ya hey link why dont you buy a few arrows .na i make them my self he was all ready carve one . falco laughed all right lets go look around what to you say . link said sure . they were walking into a town mosly filled with animals some animals had humans on collars . . falco was laughing well link guess your my pet. . link tured his head around and smiled with his toungue out and lick falco. yuck said falco .


	7. Chapter 7

were marth and fox are . . fox lisen i know your upset with the hand but you dont bite the hand that feets you . fox laughed i can take care of myself thanks . marth said fox come just understand . mabye wolf changed just please think mabye he a changed man . well wolf . marth said . fox then said you dont know him like i do . . . well just consider thinking please . fox said fine but i keep my eyes on him . . marth said agreed . then a portal came and elsa fell in marth arms . well hubby hubby said marth . elsa said well you aint bad yourself tiger .purrrrr . fox squeald out . marth looked him . im sorry i dont know what happened . marth laughed . elsa said well cuite got go . wait marth said can i have number . elsa . was wondering what he meant whats a number . marth said okay pulled out a flip phone when u hear this ring press the the green button k . elsa smiled . fox had his hand over his face to cover his laughing . marth said well i ever see you . elsa smiled of course . . marth the brave the flawless was blushing he was in love . elsa winked and took off . fox said well well lover boy . you did soo good . really marth said . fox said awnser this whats her name . marth with a angry face looked at fox he shrugged . fox laughed that could be elsa dumbass . marth with thinking charged off . fox slowley walked . were jack and zelda are . zelda was kissing him whats wrong . zelda said . jack said i dont know . zelda smiled you love elsa that what dont hide it . jack said ya i do thanks zeld. she blushed . back were marth is . wait young misstress . . she tured around ya handsome . marth your name please . elsa . marth wait do you know jack . elsa ya he like a little kid allways play pranks . marth said mabye he wants addition . elsa said i dont like him he too inmature . marth smiled thats good i mean sorry . elsa smiled well handsom she made a ice tent wanna come in . were pitch is he waled in to master hand bedroom he was asleep . master hand in his dream was killed by a pack of nightmare horses . . .. in the morning messger ordered every one to the council meeting . every was standing . master hand was killed his sucessor will be who ever wins the next tournament . what every yelled . than pitch came i killed him and any you who do not serve me will join him in the after lifehahahaaahaahahahahahahahahahahaya falcon did his sictire move falcon punch . . pitch faded appeard laughing haahhahahahahahahaagaghaa than pitch tured him around and kicked him out a window . falcon samus yelled jump out to save him m king dd quack puff . he charged he swung his hammer . pitch xaught it no need he laughed . than mario shot a fire ball pitch came he grabed him and snaped his neck went to luigi by walking luigi was so scared he wet him self he undet a table . pitch took his leg lift him up and made him bang his head . than he said why dont we add a touch of evil . luigi became evil but pitch got a messge kill this one . so pitch did . lucaro knew he was out matched he jumped out a window joined by meteknight . wolf laughed haahahaaaaha . pitch said any who dont join me die . he left . . samus climbed up the building her amor was scrached . falcon regained congess thanks baby . every was shocked you two are dateing . shit i told every sorry sexy samus . its okay falcon samus said . wolf laughed he put his feet on a table he then pulled out a cigar . yoshi diddy donkey olmar ness lucas red aka pokemon trainer . pikach ice climers mr gameing watch . by the way pit back in heaven snake in fox .

.. pichu mewtwo and young link showed he young link same hat green shirt ibstead the rope thing thouge . cat falcon stood up baby lets go . were said samus . falcon we leaving with others . samus falcon no why .she said . falcon sad will die we cant win . samus cryed dont leave your the only one i have left dont. falcon said and i intent be the only one come please come . she pushed him away . falcon said fine he left but he looked back one last time . wolf said who king now . every one still shocked to see him what da heck said samus you still here . ya why not he said i love a good fight . the tournamets begans tommorw start training now


	8. Chapter 8

chapter shawna if your read this im working real hard .

wolf was training in his ship smash dummes ya howwwwwwooo he howeld . then toon link and jiggle puff came . wolf said toon link . ya wolf . said . me and jiggle puff wanna know if have a third way battle . wolf laughed . sure . . wolf charged putting one arm cover his face and the other on his side ready to claw . toon link jumped and slashed . wolf arm on his side he lift it up and blocked it then toon link fliped backed ward pulling a arrow ones he landed he shoot it . wolf caught it with his mouth jiggle puff belly floped toon link toon link crashed into the dummy . wolf ran and kicked jiggle puff like scoocer ball . . than toon link took his wand and shot out a ligjting bolt wolf ducked and he ran and jumped kicked toon link in the face wolf then turned his attion to jiggle puff . then start to sing . but wolf shot the mouth. she fainted wolf then help them up . i win he smiled .


	9. Chapter 9

were jonny flames is. jonny woke up in a space ship it was riley ship. riley yelled who are. you. jonny said none of your bussness . riley charged. jonny. burned him . the pirtas all laughed you will be my new co leader a mysteryes man said. jonny said huh you guys are evil ya sure it be fun i fianlly get elsa . jonny then orded the men to find a woman in blue dress. meanwhile . lucairo and metwknight . were running. mete said lucario . meteknight. said i know we head to your clan for aid sliver will never help though he the top lucairo becuse he sliver . lucario said trust me he will have to help us ones he find out about this. mete said i will trust this jugement . but its about 500 miles so its long . lucario said i know . its best for the smashers . mete said i think its a good idea . but ww should watch out there appertnly . a giant three head dog . here . lucario . was thinking . one of the exiled creatures . i think we should bw on quard i sense dark aura . mete nodded . lucario said come from under ground. else were . fox and marth. fox said you what . marth saidbi know it wasent a dream . fox laughed . marth was mad i know it was real . elsa ran towards marth injoy your night . marth point i know it . elsa said that you and i made love ya . marth said yes awsome . elsa said now lets go see this master hand . marth said right . then jack and zelda arrived . jack was stunned elsa you did what. elsa said jack. just get over it. . jack frowned . then walk off. fox said i go with hin . fox then caught up. pql. he said this world is crumply. we need peopele like you. now . lets go see master. handc. jack smiled ya. your right . . marth was talking to elsa. elsa baby he said. will you stsy in smash mansion in my room . she smiled ya duh. marth smiled. he lift her . up . kissing her. with her raping her legs around him. zelda said get a room. marth grined jealouse. zelda laughed. no not for you. marth said okay . any way leta. go. were. samus . boom ya take thst she said. then young link came. samus. . she said what. young link said mewtwo. wants to talk but first are you olay. falcon is a jerk for leave you. . samus smiled in her suit. thanks kid. young linl said acuatally im 17. samus said really. wow any way . i think you be a good leader said young link. . . samus then walked off. mewtwo was praying to gash. a mystery figure who is green mastet of wood and steel .mewtwo and him were communcateing. i see mewtwo said so pitch is from a superme world. . samus then walked in . hey mew whas up . mewtwo said. i see you winning in the tournament . but aftee i need you to find sonic megaman pac man and villager. greninja is lost. some where. samus nodded. also contact pit. we need him . samus then walked out. pichu said master dont you think you should tell her about the portals . mewtwo said not yet. . else were. . raganike . was punching bags and deatoying them . report. none yet said a dinosaur. . were raiden is. snake. raiden said. i should find these smashers. . snake nodded. go there being attack. raiden rushed into a pod. it then appeard in the battle feild. falco was swing his winga cut a few of them . well . linl kept slashing at them. falco pulled his bat shocking them. link said falco. come ;on lets leave. then raiden jumped slashing. three wolfs. come with me raiden then open his pod

they then left thd town . back were jonny is. jonny. lord jonny we found her. she head for smash mansion. jonny said lets go now. they all start the ship make it raptily go faster. else were pitch was laughing. so these are the smashers . falcon said. i know your much stronger. tjan any of us. lets. just get this over . pitch. said now that i. assembly a army . we shall wn but first we shall kill. tbhis. pit. he will come so we must smash him . bowser laughed ya. meanwhile. were wolf is. wolf was in his room at his bar. drinking. well this is a peice of shit . i have to to every thing .


End file.
